megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Quick/2010 archive
2006-2009 archive A Sera Mural? Reading the page history it seems you were the first to put the piece of trivia on Sera's article claiming there's a mural inside the main gate depicting Mega Man fighting her, in addition to the mural in the museum depicting him fighting Juno. Exited to see this, I grabbed the only copy of MML1 available to me which happened to be the PC version, installed it and played through it. But Looking through the entire Main Gate I was completely unable to find this mural. Despite this here and now being the first and only place on the internet I see anything of the kind mentioned I'm very willing to believe in this mural's existence, because I always thought the statue above the Museum Showcase's Stairway was a shoutout to Sera. I was hoping I could get better details about where to find it, how to trigger it if necessary, or a screenshot from you. It isn't feasible for me to get a my hands on a PSX or N64 version of the game, and I noticed a rendering conflict in my playthrough: the Sharukurusus in the Cardon Forest subgate had invisible cores, while the ones encountered everywhere else are identical to how they were rendered on the PSX version of the game. This being the first time I played MML on my current PC, I'm not at all confident that there may be another rendering conflict that's preventing me from seeing this mural. -- 13:57, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :I didn't added that part of the trivia, but I will check if the mural exist, but it's most likely it's talking about the portrait in the museum. It could be that a texture error happened for some reason (like bugs and cheats) and the person saw the museum image in the wrong place. I like the theories of that being Mega Man vs. Sera or a easter egg of Mega vs. Juno, but I think it's most likely a person attempting to avoid one of Juno's many "reinitializations" in ancient times, the big eye above the person being Eden firing on him. --Quick 00:33, January 11, 2010 (UTC) I guess I didn't follow the page history string correctly, sorry about that. Though I have to say this does provoke some thought. I guess I've never really given serious thought to that museum mural before. I looked at it once after beating the game, and I assumed it documented the Kattelox residents seeing Trigger seal Juno into that case Volnutt's approach released him from, or an Easter Egg foreshadowing him at the end of the game. But Art spends the last half of the game examining it for clues about the great disaster so I don't now think it could be an Easter Egg. I'd guess the only opportunity that Trigger would have to be the hero in that painting would be if he stopped at Kattelox before going to confront Sera directly, immediately after The Master's death. But I recall no accounting of Trigger's movements after The Master's final order in Legends 2. I do think Juno's just dispassioned enough to strike up a conversation about reinitializing Kattelox island with Mega Man, even if his last memory was fighting Trigger over stopping the same thing. I do however recall conspicuous requirements to enter the Main Gate's control room; wherein Juno apparently has to be to initiate the local reinitialization, and at the very least the occupants are shielded from reinitialization. It was either the collected use of the three sub-city keys or a direct order from Eden. Also opening the main gate required the three anthro unit keys, or again direct orders from Eden. Operating the security to a Terran security system sounds like something Yuna would have the clearance to do. And preventing Juno's from activating reinitialization with his clearance would logically be along their warpath since Kattelox is the only known island that has a history of reinitializations: Juno might be the only unit in The Sytstem other than Sera or possibly Yuna with that clearance. Thinking about those theories I have to say I never considered it being a Kattelox citizen. But that notion only calls attention to how otherwise Kattelox citizens could know about Juno, and the case he was sealed in. I don't think he would activate reinitialization outside of the safety of the Main Gate, even if he was capable of it. Yet without Eden's clearance, citizen to get that to that part of the Main Gate they would need the 6 keys as Volnutt did. I guess it would fit the timeline model if this lone Katteloxian managed to seal Juno after he started the reinitialization. Then sadly not having the clearance Trigger did; wound up the only survivor on the island. Then they themselves made that painting and the library references to "Mega Man" refereing only to Juno. Then died sometime after putting the keys back in the ruins. It would also explain was abandoned until some decades before the first Legends game. Conversely it could be both Mega Men seen by a sneeking tagalong like the Tron and Tiesal had. Then after being victorious Trigger had the order halted, and the Main Gate sealed. But advised the surviving residents to leave, being that the threat of reinitialization was probably greatest on Kattelox. However typing these ideas as I'm half baking them probably won't soon yield any kind of clarity. But to the point of a Sera cameo in Legends 1: I will say I don't think the museum painting depicts Sera. The figures simply don't look anything like Sera to me. However I think this statue I mentioned before sure does look like her battle form. 20:17, January 16, 2010 (UTC) : : :: Promotion I've been trying to ask this for a while, my >2000 made me convince that I should be promoted onto a bureaucrat. The recent edit wars and the release of Mega Man 10 also persuades me to ask you this. Thank you. --Vzing 01:16, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks --Vzing 20:05, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Deletion of 2 DASH related articles I don't think Rockman_DASH_/_Rockman_DASH_2_Value_Pack and Capcom Special Selection: Rockman DASH 2 should exist as separate pages as they are relatively short and could easily be transferred to other existing articles. I think the value pack would be better off in the Megaman Legends Series page, while Capcom Special Selection could be added to the bottom of the Legends 2 article. Kazuki88 13:29, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :The Value Pack is indeed short and will be moved (may merge with Rockman Collection Special Box and Rockman Power Battle Fighters into a "collections" page or similar), but the Capcom Special Selection should have its own page. --Quick 15:09, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for considering it. I was thinking that the Capcom Special Collection could have the heading "Soundtrack" on the Legends 2 article, but it's all up to you, I guess.Kazuki88 09:41, January 15, 2010 (UTC) X weapons Hi! Not at all,for the Top Spin page ;) I just wonder,why don't the X weapons have the same kind of articles like the original Mega Man weapons have.I just have to get the link of some pictures,because i saw some really good wallpapers for the weapons of Mega Man X and X2 in a Youtube video Click here! Also,I'm pretty new to this wikia thing,you said I can ask something if I want. And I'm going to add the Super Adventure Rockman story for the certain Robot Masters as well. Well have a nice day ^^ --Prince man 13:47, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :Unlike the original series, which has artwork of weapons from MM1-9 and a few more, and over 100 weapons available that can be used by Mega Man, Proto Man, Bass and Duo, X1-X3 are the only X series games with artwork for weapons and enemies (X1-X2 images can be found here), and most are used only by X, with a few exceptions like Dark Hold from X5 and Axl's weapons in X7. --Quick 15:09, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Proposal on Forum I have created another proposal on the forum and Zaalbag and I would like to have your opinoin/approval on it. Thanks. MC Hammer Bro. 00:51, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Ok Thank you by the welcome if i need anything i will talk to you